


Jealousy

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier just wants a good deal on his ale, Geralt doesn’t like sharing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Jealousy

The barmaid giggled as she twirled an errant piece of hair around her finger, “Master Jaskier, it’s just so brave, the way you travel around with that witcher. It’s such a dangerous life!”

Jaskier smiled easily, winking as he leaned closer to the girl, “It has it’s hazards, but I can take care of myself.” He leaned back again, his tongue running across his bottom lip as he blatantly looked the girl up and down, “Now tell me darling, what do I owe for the tankard of ale this evening?”

The girl, who had been very distracted by Jaskier’s ogling, was shook back from her thoughts with his question, “Oh, no sir. It’ll be on the house tonight.” She bit her lower lip and stared up at the man through her lashes.

Jaskier quickly pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, “How ever so kind of you, darling,” and with another wink, he swiftly moved back to the table he was sharing with Geralt in the back corner of the tavern.

“Another tankard of ale, my good sir! On the house.” Jaskier stalked up to the table and placed the tankard in front of Geralt, gesturing to it with a proud smile.

Geralt stared at Jaskier, not reaching for the ale, “Yeah because you all but propositioned the barmaid.”

Jaskeir laughed, “Geralt! I did no such thing. You really think I’m such a scoundrel? A tramp?”

“Hmm.”

“Geralt!” Jaskier squawked indignantly.

“I’m off to bed.”

Jaskier, bewildered, watched the witcher stalk off before calling after him one more time, “GERALT!”

Jaskier stared into his tankard of ale, pondering what had just happened, he’d never seen the witcher act like this before. The man was moody and sulked a great deal and was truly phenomenal at brooding, but the way he just abruptly left was odd. Particularly with a full tankard of ale placed in front of him.

A throat cleared above him, drawing his gaze up, “I’m sorry if I caused any trouble, Master Bard.” It was the barmaid from earlier, looking sheepish.

Jaskier cocked his head to the side, “Whatever trouble could you have caused, darling?” he asked, confused.

“With your witcher, sir. I didn’t mean to make him jealous or cause any arguments.”

Jaskier froze, considering her words. His witcher. Jealous.

Oh-ho-ho.

Jaskier smiled sweetly at the barmaid, “Worry not, dear, you’ve done nothing wrong. In fact, you might have just solved a problem of mine,” Jaskier stood and pecked a kiss on her cheek, “Thank you, truly, have a wonderful evening!”

Jaskier hurried towards the stairs, tankard of ale forgotten, already practicing how he would confront _his_ witcher about this. Jealous.

Ha!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @electricrituals !!


End file.
